theferryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gourleyo
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Ferry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gourleyo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Erlopez (Talk) 16:12, May 23, 2011 Re:Padlocks Hi there Gourleyo! Your padlock idea is excellent! I really do like it. I have been looking for something like this to be honest. In response to getting more users, you will not believe how hard it is to advertise. I have been trying to increase awareness of the wiki, but it has proven suprisingly difficult for me to do so. If you know anybody who is interested in ferries, why not spread the word! None of my friends are interested in ferries, so I don't have anybody to spread the word to :-(, but i'll keep trying! Erlopez Awareness Hey Gourleyo, I have been very busy spreading the word about the wiki. I sometimes make edits at school as well! Now nearly everybody knows about my wiki and has said that they'll spread the word as well! I'm suprised, they were interested after all as I said that they probably wouldn't be interested. Even my English teacher was fascinated about the wiki and asked me all sorts of questions! I put my wiki on Wiki Index so now all that is left to do is play the waiting game :). Erlopez 15:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) FerryFun (Wightlink C Class) Hi Gourleyo, I do vaguely remember the layout of the C Class ferries. Obviously, they have been scrapped, so it is impossible to get info first hand, but I do remember that there was one car deck. Up the stairs, you have the public restrooms. There is another small flight of stairs that lead to the main lounge, which consisted of a kiosk in the centre of the vessels, and seating areas around it. There was also access to the outer deck a well. This applies to all the C Class vessels: they're all the same. Hope this helps! Erlopez 21:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wordmark Actually, I made the wordmark the right size, however, it was too much like the image currently on the main page. I am looking to find a different style for the logo. The website I use is called 'Cool Text', a website I am very familiar with so that was where I was looking. If you know of another website, I would be grateful if you could tell me what it is or use it yourself to create a new logo. Erlopez 18:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Making this wiki even better Hey Gourleyo! I was looking around for a Favicon website only a week ago actually, because I had seen other wikis with their own icons. You said you know of a website which is free and produces brilliant Favicons so if you are able to put it in, then that would be brilliant! However, if the wiki prevents you from doing so, you can give me the URL and I can do it. I was about to upload a wordmark from Cool Text, the website I mentioned before, however their server seemed to be down when I went on it so i'll try again. The problem with using the 'Most' template is that there is anly few users on the wiki. That means the default users like Sarah Manley, SVG and Default are still classed as users. ManFudge is not technically a user, he was just my friend being annoying. To resolve this problem, we will need even more users. When it becomes sufficient, I will then put up the template. Erlopez 11:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hey Gourleyo! I have seen your scroller and think it is absolutely fantastic! I made some small edits to the captions because they didn't fit properly. Also, instead of 'Navigate around over 100 ferry articles!', put 'Navigate around hundreds of ferry articles!' as the number of articles is ever growing. Now to my problem. A couple of days ago, I reached 200 pages with the Moby Freedom. But today, the number went down to 199 pages, which either means the count wasn't accurate, or that there is one page missing. Very strange. I created a new page which has pushed back to 200 pages, but there is still a page missing! Tell me if you know anything! Erlopez 12:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, forget about my last post, the problem has been resolved. Must have been a glitch or something. By the way, what is the progran you used to create the images on the slideshow? Erlopez 15:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! I'm sorry but I need to upgrade my Flash Player, which may make my computer slower thanit is already, so it might take some time to make my computer faster. Around the time you'll be back, i will be on holiday to Ireland for 13 days so it may take longer. I will also be taking photos of the ferries that I'll be on (Ulysses & Isle of Inishmore). When you are on holiday, use this template on your user page. holiday I'll see you when we both get back get back and enjoy your holiday! Erlopez 14:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Buttons (Tools) Hey Gourleyo! Just before you go on holiday, a quick favour. Could you please create a new button for chat at the bottom of the main page? I don't know how to do it so i'm asking you. Thanks! The link is Special:Chat. Erlopez 18:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hey Gourleyo Because you and another user, Thedugganaut were the first ones to edit on my wiki and have helped to make it a pleasant place to edit on, I have promoted both of you to 'Vice Admin' as a thank you for all your hard work. Erlopez 15:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about not responding in chat, my keyboard malfunctioned but fortunately, I managed to fix it. Erlopez 15:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo, Sorry but i might not be able to do 4pm today because I need to buy my school uniform, but once I get back I'll be on the wiki. I may have found a better way to upload my pictures after all! Erlopez 13:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) There is a possibility that I might be able to get back before 4, but I cannot guarantee it. I predict we should be home around 5 at the most, but I cannot promise it. Stay on the wiki for a few hours and you will eventually see me. Until then! Erlopez 13:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo, Sorry about that, my mum jacked the computer to check her emails. I also thought we would be back at around 5, but it wasn't until 6 we got back. In response to your query, my hair colour is black. Erlopez 18:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) HSC Jonathan Swift Hey Gourleyo! I forgot to say, but I was reading the Irish Mail during my holiday, and there was an article about the HSC Jonathan Swift of Irish Ferries. Apparantly, there was a big storm during the crossing with waves reaching 2.5 metres. Plates were smashing and people were fearing for their lifes, hiding under tables and clinging onto chairs. Irish Ferries says that the Jonathan Swift is taken out of service when the waves reach 3.6 metres. Tell me what you think! Erlopez 18:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Something seems to have gone a bit wrong with the main page. I tried to fix it, but nothing happened. Have a look at it and see what you can do. Erlopez 19:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Pembroke Dock A word of warning. If you ever come through Pembroke Dock on the Inishmore, try not to take too many photos. There is a restricted area where photography is forbidden. I was on my iPod, not even on the camera, when our car was stopped and the lady said to put my camera away. I went absolutely mental and showed her that it was not on the camera. She then eventually let us through. But be careful of taking photos in port. Erlopez 19:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo, Don't take it too personally if I don't respond in chat. I am a multi-tasker on the computer. So when you say something, I have no idea you are online. I have just been looking at some old photos of the Isle of Innisfree (Kaitaki), to see if it definitely will come back. Once again, sorry for not responding straight away. Erlopez 16:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Article stubs Hey Gourleyo! Wow! You are an absolute legend! I thought it would take so long to get rid of those stubs! I have resubmitted the application for the spotlight and I am currently waiting for a reply. Once again, thank you so much! Erlopez 19:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! Well, the summer holidays went great, but now it is time for us to get back into our normal schedule. We can consider the weekend a holiday from school and focus on the wiki. It is a big year for me as I am doing GCSE'S so I will have a lot of homework. Out of interest, what school year are you in? (I'm in Year 10). Erlopez 17:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yea, secondary school can seem very daunting as you begin. I felt that way three years ago. In about a week or so, you'll settle in right. If you're late for a lesson, you can say that you just got lost! enjoy year 7 while you can, because there is a lot of hard work around the corner. Erlopez 18:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin board Hey Gourleyo! I just had a brilliant idea for the admin board! I think we should use our own icons/avatars instead of the cartoon (like yours is a city on Sims and mine is the globex super villain car). They are more individual and they are a lot more professional! What do you think? Erlopez 17:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean you will take them off he main page, but put them on our user pages? Erlopez 17:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ugh! Hey Gourleyo, If you think that is bad, my school is a sports college as well. The teachers always say, if you don't like sport, you're not welcome here. The sad thing is, it is also a science college. I hate sport but love science. Anyway, every year, we have to do a cross country. The field is the size of two football pitches which we have to run around twice. My school is split up into houses and we get our own house coloured top. If we do not bring in that top, we have to run the full thing, but our score is not counted. Actually, I think my cross country is not too far away. You spell it: discipline. Erlopez 15:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No that is not my voice. They were just some drunk people sitting at a different table on the ferry. Are you still on chat? Erlopez 17:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I can honestly say, that would be the most boring-eat lesseon ever. So boring, I would just have a random argument with the teacher for no reason just to get me sent out. Erlopez 15:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! I tried to link the Facebook icon on the main page however I think I may have stuffed it up. If you can fix it, I would be grateful. If you need the URL, it is below. Thanks! http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Ferry-Wiki/207208582669911?ref=ts Erlopez 20:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, forget about my last post. I have it all done now. Erlopez 20:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo! There doesn't seem to be any glitches on the main page. It has really developed in the past few weeks from the simple wiki we once had. Hey, why don't you put an Irish Ferries image link, underneath the Stena Line link? Erlopez 13:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gourleyo, This is what the main page looks like from my computer. Sorry it is a bit small. Erlopez 15:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|326px Hey Gourleyo! It seems that the best way to set up a multilingual Ferry Wiki is to create separate wikis altogether and add in the pages. I will make the Fanon wiki shortly. Erlopez 10:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC)